Kimberly & Adam Park: SuperStars
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: Kimberly and Adam enter a school talent contest and after being spotted by an agent the Park twins become superstars. Inspired by Johnny Yong Bosch's band Eyeshine
1. Taking Part

**Kimberly & Adam: Super Stars**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Pairing; Adam Hart- Park/Kimberly Hart-Park**

**Summary: Kimberly & Adam perform at their local elementary school talent show in Stone Canyon, where they get spotted by a talent agent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does, I do own the song Rainy Days & Mondays -that belongs to the Carpenters **

**I only own the plot and the character names Rainbow, Robert, Kloe, Kole, Sammie, Sarah, Hannah Elizabeth, Marie, Rebekka and James**

**This was an idea I thought I'd give a try after hearing Johnny Yong Bosch's band Eyeshine**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taking Part**

**Stone Canyon Elementary school were to hold their annual talent show which got the kids excited especially Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell and the twins Adam and Kimberly Hart-Park.**

**Aisha decided she would team up with a lad she danced with at the local dance school, Rocky decided he would give gymnastics a go while the twins were stuck for what to do-according to Rocky and Aisha the twins were really multi-talented (they could sing, they took all sorts of dance lessons-ballet, tap, jazz, hip-hop, Irish, Morris among others, they took all sorts of martial arts-Karate, Shaolin Kung Fu, Jujitsu, Kung Fu among others, they did all sorts of sports-soccer, tennis, hockey, softball, dodge ball, s****ynchronized s****wimming, gymnastics, boxing among others, they were also learning to play instruments-drums' piano, recorder, violin, guitar, harmonica, steel drums among others). That afternoon they finally decided to sing in the show.**

* * *

***NEXT DAY***

**As it was the weekend Aisha and Rocky practiced their talent show performance, Kim and Adam meanwhile chose to sing the song Rainy Days & Mondays by The Carpenters if only Adam could conquer his stage fright (when he was around 4 years old he got picked to play Joseph in the nativity play but got so frightened that he spent the whole play in the toilets throwing up)**

'**Hey, Adam are you OK' Kimberly asked her twin brother**

'**Kim I can't do this, I just can't' Adam answered with tears rolling down his cheeks**

'**Adz, it's OK' Kimberly replied comforting her brother when their older brother Robert Hart walked in**

'**Hey shrimp, short fry' he replied**

'**Let's get this straight Robert Henry Hart-Park, our names are Kimberly Ann Hart-Park and Adam Ezron Hart-Park, not shrimp, not titch, not short fry OK' Kimberly shouts storming off to her room, Adam just stood there in total silence before walking upstairs to the living room when he saw his identical twin sisters Rainbow and Rebekka playing on their plastic guitars when it gave Adam an idea**

'**Mum, where's my guitar?' Adam asked **

'**It's in your room that you share with Kimberly' his mum answers as her son thanked her **

'**Hey Kim. Just ignore Robert; he's just being an idiot' Adam replies taking a seat next to his sobbing sister**

'**I know wanna practice the songs were going to sing at the talent show' Adam smiled as he picked up guitar and passed his sisters her guitar.**

'**Adam, Kimberly, Marie, Kloe, Kole, Sammie, Sarah and Hannah your dinner is done' their mum shouted upstairs to make sure her kids heard her.**

**When everyone was settled own Adam, Kimberly and their mum dished dinner up**

'**Lovely dinner dear' James replies as he closely watches the kids eat theirs **

'**Thanks mum' the kids all replied in unison before getting permission to leave the table to return to what they were doing.**


	2. Stone Canyon's Got Talent

**Kimberly & Adam: Super Stars**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Pairing; Adam Hart-Park/Kimberly Hart-Park**

**Summary: Kimberly & Adam perform at their local elementary school talent show in Stone Canyon, where they get spotted by a talent agent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does, I do not own the song Rainy Days & Mondays -that belongs to the Carpenters and I don't own the name Revolution Airwaves that belongs to Eyeshine**

**I only own the plot and the character names Rainbow, Robert, Kloe, Kole, Sammie, Sarah, Hannah Elizabeth, Marie, Rebekka, James, JC Spacey, Helena and Jaydyn**

**This was an idea I thought I'd give a try after hearing Johnny Yong Bosch's band Eyeshine**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stone Canyon Elementary's Got Talent**

**The day of the contest came and the kids of Stone Canyon prepared for it-Aisha dressed in a lovely yellow satin short-sleeved knee length dress, while her dance partner James Hart-Park (Robert Hart-Park's identical twin brother) wore a pair of black trousers, a white long-sleeved shirt and a yellow bow tie, Rocky came dressed wearing a STGC tracksuit with a red and lightning effect leotard (that was long in the legs), while Kim came in dressed an elegant pink strap knee length dress with pink velcro sandals while Adam wore a black short-sleeved shirt, white jeans and a white tie, along with black and white trainers.**

'**Wow, Kim you look amazing' Aisha smiled**

'_**Everyone settle down please' **_**the head teacher replied as every settled down in their seats**

'_**Welcome to Stone Canyon's Got Talent, I'm your host Emma Jamason and these are your four judges-Kylie Hammond, Samantha Francis, Jane Marison and Gareth Derbyshire. First up on the show are Aisha Campbell and James Hart-Park dancing foxtrot.' Emma introduced**_

**30 minutes later Aisha and James had finished their dance routine, which got a huge round of a applause **

'_**Well done Aisha and James, right now on stage we have Richmond 'Rocky' DeSantos doing gymnastics**_

'**Cute, first name' Kim giggled backstage as Rocky got his performance underway **

'**Wow, he is so good' Aisha gasped as Rocky slowly moved into doing the splits and finishing his performance. Two hours after it started Kimberly and Adam took the stage and sang Rainy Days & Mondays by The Carpenters.**

**(Adam)**

**Talkin' to myself and feeling old.**

**Sometimes I'd like to quit;**

**Nothing ever seems to fit;**

**Hangin' around, nothing to do but frown;**

**Rainy days and Mondays always get me down**

'**Wow, they are totally amazing, who are they?' one of the kids mums asked as Kimberly and Adam continued to sing in the background**

**(Kimberly)**

**What I've got they used to call the blues**

**Nothin' is really wrong;**

**Feelin' like I don't belong;**

**Walkin' around, some kind of lonely clown;**

**Rainy days and Mondays always get me down**

'**They're Adam and Kim Park; they're in the 4****rd**** grade at this school' Mrs. Park whispered feeling proud of her kids**

**(Adam)**

**Funny, but it seems that I always wind up-a here with you;**

**Nice to know somebody loves me.**

**Funny, but it seems that it's the only thing to do:**

**Run and find the one who loves me.**

**What I feel is come and gone before:**

**No need to talk it out;**

**We know what it's all about.**

**Hangin' around, nothing to do but frown;**

**Rainy days and Mondays always get me down**

**(Kimberly)**

**Funny but it seems that it's the only thing to do,**

**Run and find the one who loves me**

**(Adam & Kimberly)**

**Hangin' around, nothing do to but frown;**

**Rainy days and Mondays always get me down**

_**Ladies and gentlemen that was Kimberly and Adam Park singing Rainy Days & Mondays, now the judges will decide on who the winner is' Emma replies informing the parents**_

'**Hi, Mrs. Park, I'm Allie's mum Jaydyn Derby' Jaydyn introduced herself just as the head mistress announced the final two-Revolution Airwaves and JC Spacey **

'_**And the winner is…JC Spacey' Emma replied 3 hours after the show started**_

'**What, how come they won, that is ridiculous' a quarter of the parents yelled **

'**You're kids are amazing, I would love to become their agent?' Jaydyn asks showing Helena Park her card**

'**Yes, of course' Helena answered as they went to find their kids shaking in the corner**

'**Come on Allie' Jaydyn replies taking her daughter's hand**

'**Adam, Kim you're coming to' Helena replies as she and Allie's mum walked out the school**

'**Hi, Allie and this is my mum Jaydyn' Allie sweetly replies**

'**Hi Allie, I'm Kimberly, this is my twin brother Adam and this is my mum Helena Park' Kim smiles**


End file.
